1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a flexible device having a flexible display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as the information society has developed rapidly, the technology of display and graphics systems has developed to process and display massive information.
To this end, various flexible display devices having advantages of thin thickness, light weight, and low power consumption, e.g., a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display panel device, a field emission display device, an organic electroluminescent device, an electrophoretic display device, etc., have been widely used to replace a cathode ray tube display device.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.